Selbstmord-Klippen
frame|Kratos bei den KlippenDie Selbstmord-Klippen befinden sich an der Küste der Ägäis und unweit der Stadt Athen. Der Name richtet sich danach, weil Kratos von dort aus in die Tiefe springen will und versucht sein Leben ein Ende zu setzen. In der Nähe befindet sich außerdem ein Portal, welches zum Olymp führt. In der God-of-War Serie God of War: Chains of Olympus Gegen Ende von God of War: Chains of Olympus stürzte Kratos vom Sonnenwagen des Helios in die Tiefe. Schließlich landete er unversehrt bei den Selbstmord-Klippen. Athene und Helios gehen auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Waffen ab. Beide Götter verschwinden wieder durch das Portal und lassen den Spartaner liegen. Danach folgt der Abspann. God of War God of War beginnt mit einer Szene, wo Kratos auf den Klippen steht. Es wird offenbart, dass er von den Göttern in Stich gelassen wurde und dass Kratos von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt wird. Dieser will dem ein Ende setzen und stürzt sich von den Klippen. Danach kommt eine Rückblende. Es zeigt Kratos zwei Wochen zuvor, wo er von Athene den Auftrag erhält, den Kriegsgott Ares zu töten. Am Ende gelingt es Kratos Ares zu vernichten. Die Götter versprachen, ihm von seinen Illusionen zu befreien. Doch letztendlich sind auch Götter nicht in der Lage, Kratos von seinen Alpträumen zu befreien. Es folgt nun gleiche Szene, die am Anfang von God of War gezeigt wurde. Kratos fällt in die Tiefe. Doch er wird von Athene vor dem Tode bewahrt. Athene glaubt, dass es nicht Kratos Schicksal ist, so zu sterben und macht ihm zum neuen Kriegsgott. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Die Selbstmord-Klippen ist der Ort der finalen Schlacht zwischen Kratos, mit Deimos an seiner Seite und dem Totengott Thanatos. Während des Gefechts wird Deimos getötet. Kratos, nun in voller Wut, ist in der Lage den Totengott zu töten. Nach seinem Sieg nimmt er Deimos in seine Arme und steigt die Klippen empor. Am oberen Ende hat bereits der Grabdiener ein Begräbnis für Deimos angelegt. Dort erscheint Athene zu Kratos. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm für seine Taten und will nun helfen, ihm von seinen Illusionen zu befreien. Doch Kratos weigert sich die Hilfe anzunehmen. Durch den Tod von Deimos, aber auch von seiner Mutter Callisto empfindet Kratos nichts anderes als Hass auf die Götter. Kratos sagt zu Athene, dass alle Götter dafür büßen werden für all das was sie ihm angetan haben. God of War II Während der Schlacht zwischen Kratos und Atropos auf der Klinge der Götter, kann man im Hintergrund die Klippen sehen. God of War III Gegen Ende von God of War III findet Kratos in seiner eigenen Psyche wieder. Dort spielt sich eine Szene, wo Kratos ebenfalls von den Klippen in die Tiefe stürzt. Nachdem er sich aus seiner Psyche befreien und Zeus töten konnte, wurde er von Athene unter Druck gesetzt, die Macht aus der Büchse der Pandora zu übergeben. Doch Kratos sticht die Klinge des Olymps durch seinen eigenen Körper, um die Macht "Hoffnung" zu befreien. Athene ist durch diese Entscheidung von Kratos enttäuscht und zieht die Klinge aus seinem Körper. Athene lässt Kratos zum sterben zurück und verschwindet. Man sieht wie Kratos langsam zu Boden fällt und eine riesige Blutlache hinterlässt. Nach den Credtis sieht man erneut die Stelle, doch Kratos' angebliche Leiche ist nicht zu sehen. Man sieht nur eine Blutspur, die zu Klippen in Richtung des Meeres führt. Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Selbstmord-Klippen. Das Ende von Kratos ist ungewiss. Verwandte Seiten *Portal zum Olymp *Pfad der Einsamkeit *Athen *Olymp Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:God of War II Kategorie:God of War: Chains of Olympus Kategorie:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Kategorie:Orte en:Suicide Bluffs